The Contract
by TwistedWings
Summary: Caroline Forbes does not expect to be swept off her feet. Especially not on a business trip. Klaus Mikaelson of Mikaelson Enterprise Inc. puts a new meaning to mixing business with pleasure.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries...**

* * *

**The Contract**

Caroline had never thought that she would be in the stuffy boardroom on her week off, she expected to be curled up on her couch with Rex, her puppy, watching Ryan Gosling films with a batch of Ben&Jerry's and a box of tissues. Her plans were foiled by none other than the dragon lady Carol Lockwood, Caroline's boss and the villain in her life. Blah, blah, blah.. this day couldn't get any more dense, Caroline stared out the window on the other side of the room. "So we will need you all to go to Chicago, New Orleans and Miami for this arrangement. You will be paired up in groups of two so get ready to travel everyone. You will be leaving in about 2 days. This will be for about 3 months, every day you will be meeting with different mergers and consulting the contract with them. Anyone have any questions?" Mrs. Lockwood said, Caroline had only just now begun listening and so far she didn't like what she was hearing. Everyone shook their heads, no one dared to go head to head with Carol, she was a complete hard ass. Caroline especially knew this, she had dated her son for 2 years until it abruptly ended because Tyler had found someone younger and more interesting to empty his trust fund.

Caroline began to leave until she was pulled aside by Stefan, her best male friend. His green eyes held a friendly warmth to them as she turned towards him and smiled welcomingly. "Hey Stefan, what's up?" she asked, she couldn't help but smile at her friend, he had helped her immensely after the break up with Tyler. "We got partnered. That's what's up. We either get New Orleans or Chicago, which one do you want?" he asked her fondly, she sighed. She was glad to have Stefan as her partner but she was also hoping that they'd get Miami. She needed some beach time, but nope not for her, she quickly picked New Orleans. Stefan didn't want to admit it but he was hoping that she'd pick New Orleans, he couldn't wait for the endless parties and the mergers that would come along with that. "Ok, well I'll see you tomorrow. We'll discuss the trip over some coffee, okay?" he asked her, she quietly nodded and continued to her car. The drive home had been quiet, it was still only about 8 AM. She didn't understand why her boss had to pick such an early time to tell everyone about the trips. Now she would have to take Rex to her dad's seeing as her mom would barely have time for the west highland white terrier. Her mother was a sheriff for Caroline's hometown of Mystic Falls, the same place that Stefan had come from.

As soon as she got home she was greeted by Rex, he hopped up on her legs and granted her with many kisses. "Hi Rexie. I missed you too. Come on boy." she said as she guided the dog into the kitchen to get some food. After giving Rex his favorite dog food, she went to lounge on the couch and dozed off. When she woke up it was almost 3 PM, she stood up and walked into the kitchen grabbing a glass of water to heal her parched throat. She walked up the stairs and turned the shower on, she shed her blazer and dress pants leaving her in the white lingerie set that she had bought not so long ago. She remembered the feel of a man, she hadn't been with one in about 7 months. Tyler was the last man to add to the canvas of broken heartedness, but he was the one who left the biggest hole. She could literally count the number of serious relationships she had, there were only 2 of them including Tyler. First was Matt Donovan, her high school sweetheart and also the one who had dumped her for a different girl, at the time she was devastated. Now she was unphased by the break up, she had actually been happy when she went to Matt and April's wedding last year. Yes they were only about 23 years old but they were in love and no one could ruin that for them. At the time of course Tyler and her had been together so of course she was happy for Matt and April.

She stopped herself from thinking about the past and walked into the steam-filled bathroom. She finally shed her underwear and hopped into the shower, she moaned at the feel of the hot water falling over her body. She stood under the water and felt emotionless, she felt nothing, the shower was her escape from the constant agony of her life. Sure she had a few nights where she was happy, but rarely did she genuinely feel happy, not away from home and her friends. Stefan was her only true friend that she had while she lived in New York and she didn't want to burden him with her past. She finally got out of the shower and looked at the clock, it was almost 4 o'clock, she had been in the shower for almost an hour. She walked into her oversized closet, the only heaven she had while she was here, and looked for an outfit to go out in. She was due for a dinner with her father and his boyfriend, she couldn't wait to see him. She hadn't seen him in a while, maybe about 2 months. She was so piled up with work that she hadn't gotten to visit with him. She put on jeans and a top along with her boat shoes and skipped down the stairs. Rex followed her to the door as she left, she felt happy that at least someone was happy to see her everyday.

She pulled into _Mia Bello, _a famous Italian restaurant that her and her father always meet at. As soon as she walked into the door she saw her father, he was alone, she walked up to him and hugged him. "Daddy. I missed you." she said into his shoulder as he hugged her with just as much force as she used on him. "I've missed you too. Come here let me get a good look at you." he said as he pulled back and held her at her shoulders examining his daughter. "You look beautiful as usual." he said to his daughter, Caroline blushed and smiled up at her father. "Come. Let's eat." he said as he took her hand and led her to their reserved table. They always got the table in the back by the window to watch the hustle and bustle of New York City. They had been sitting for a while making small conversation, when Caroline remembered something. "Dad where's Stephen?" she asked, she had always liked her father's boyfriend he was so full of life and very animated. "Um we aren't together anymore honey." he said in a quiet tone, she looked up from her plated fettuccine and to her father, "What? Why?" she asked. He just looked away and shrugged, "You know just drama. Anyway how's work?" he said quickly, she wanted to press more but she knew that it wouldn't end well. "Works good. Stefan and I are actually going on a corporate trip to New Orleans for about 3 months to meet with some businesses and mergers that we want to join with." she said. The rest of the meal was old memories and small talk and the topic of Stephen and her father had not come up the rest of the night.

They finally departed and her father said that he would pick Rex up tomorrow to take home with him while she was gone, he joked about needing the company and Caroline smiled sadly at her father. She got her car from valet and was on her way home, she just wanted to go home and go to sleep. She had a long week ahead of her, _more like a long 3 months_ she thought to herself. As soon as she got home she walked up the stairs as Rex followed and into her closet to change into a t-shirt and boyshorts. She sat got into her king-sized bed, that only made her feel lonelier, and turned on her plasma television set. She watched her reality TV shows for only about 15 minutes before she fell asleep with Rex laying next to her feet.

**The Contract*

Caroline was up the next morning bright and early, she had gone for her routine morning run and she had already taken a shower and gotten dressed ready to meet with Stefan for coffee. She drove to the Starbucks that was near Stefan's place and waited for him as she ordered a Caramel Macchiato for herself and a Vanilla Cappuccino for Stefan. Right after she had ordered Stefan walked through the doors, he saw her and smiled as he walked over to her grasping her into a friendly hug. "Thanks for ordering for me." he said to her, he looked disheveled, "No problem. What in the hell happened to you?" she asked him giggling a little bit. They walked away from the counter with their coffees in hand, she stared at Stefan interested as he told her what happened to him. She couldn't understand why she couldn't like Stefan, was it because he wasn't her type? No, he was her type of guy. Why had she not gone for Stefan? She suspected that she had gotten too close to him, too friendly. She also didn't have any sexual feelings for her green eyed friend but she wished, secretly, that she had. She knew Stefan well enough that if she had went after him that he would never dream of breaking her heart, he was too sweet and caring. "So you excited for the trip?" he asked her, she shrugged. "I mean yeah I guess so. I do wanna get out of this city for awhile and I could use the partying, I haven't been out in a while." she admitted more to herself than him, he nodded along with her. Stefan had not been out in a very long time either, he would love to just go out clubbing and drink but he hadn't had the chance to before, but now here was the opportunity right in front of him.

They bid each other goodbyes and Caroline had told Stefan that she'd pick him up to go to the airport tomorrow. After they departed Caroline went shopping at the nearest store she could find, she needed some good party dresses and she knew she'd barely get the time to go shopping while I New Orleans. She had found three dresses, matching pumps and she had found four outfits to wear while meeting with the different mergers. She knew that she didn't want to be dressed uptight since they were dealing with mergers and businesses in New Orleans. She drove home and it was about 5 PM when she got home, she opened the door and there was no Rex. Her dad must have picked him up while she was out, she went upstairs and drew a bath for herself. She knew that this was going to be awake very early tomorrow, their flight was at 7 AM and she was not I the mood for any of that but it was her job she had to do it. After her much needed, relaxing bath she went to bed and dreamed of a faceless man with an English accent.

**AN: Hope you like it... Klaus shall be coming up soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I Do NOT own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**The Contract**

Caroline was not having a good morning, she and Stefan were now at their hotel trying to get their rooms situated. The check-in desk was being incredibly annoying with their New Orleans and all the clicking on their computers. Stefan was put in charge of talking to them because both Caroline and Stefan knew that she was ready to snap at any moment. She hadn't had her coffee this morning because of course Starbucks was pack with thousand of people, okay maybe she was exaggerating a bit, but regardless she needed her coffee on days like this. She paced the lobby from left to right and Stefan was just about to tell her to calm down when the woman at the check-in desk said their rooms were ready. "Finally!" Caroline all but yelled in annoyance. She snatched her keycard from the receptionist hastily and walked to the elevator with both Stefan and the bell hop in toll. Caroline had the presidential suite and Stefan had the RClub room, they parted ways yet again and promised to meet down stairs in about 3 hours. Caroline walked into her room and was astonished at the sights, the bed was huge and the bathroom oh it was to die for with the marble sink and tub, there was a TV in the bathroom. She smiled, finally she was getting some down time, then she realized she was here on business. "Might as well make it last." she mumbled to herself as she began to unpack her luggage that the bell hop so kindly set near the door. She pulled out a yellow baby doll top, a faded pair of skinny jeans and some underwear to put on underneath. She walked into the bathroom and set her make up and hair products on the spacious vanity.

It was 12 o'clock, both Stefan and Caroline were in the lobby looking for a place to eat lunch. They finally decided to go with the hotel restaurant, Desire Oyster Bar, it was very nice and they needed food if they were gonna go through with this company bullshit. "So tell me. Have you found any girlfriends yet?" Caroline said in a teasing tone, Stefan just shook his head and laughed. "I don't think I'll be finding anyone soon." he said, but Caroline wasn't having any of that. "Hey you are amazing and great and just so epic. I'm pretty sure you'll find someone. Hell who knows you might find a girl in New Orleans." Caroline said trying her best to have that Louisiana drawl. Stefan laughed at her attempt at the accent, "Yeah, maybe but what about you? You ready to find love in New Orleans?" he said to her with the same failed attempt at trying to have the Louisiana accent. They laughed and ordered their food along with some drinks, they both ordered shots of Tequila to get pumped for the board meeting that would happen later on tonight. They knew that they most likely shouldn't be drinking but it was a once in a lifetime chance to party without getting criticized by Carol Lockwood.

**The Contract**

They were just wrapping up the presentation for Adeole Inc. and their clients looked promising, they pretty much were sold. "So what do you think?" Caroline asked them nonchalantly, they looked at one another and nodded. "We would love to join along with your company as our back up plan. We will just need to review the contract with our lawyers and we will get back to you by Thursday morning, so in two days." they nodded and shook hands as Caroline and Stefan watched them leave. "See, we got this and I am barely sober right now." Caroline said giggling so hard, Stefan laughed along with her and helped her pack up their presentation. They planned to celebrate with drinks at the local bar, they heard buzz about it from a couple people that were walking around. They went back to their hotel rooms to change into the appropriate attire for a bar. Caroline put on another pair of faded skinny jeans and a black halter top that showed just enough cleavage. She paired her outfit with a pair of black pumps. She walked over to Stefan's room and knocked on the door, "Hey. Come in." he ushered her in and walked around his room shirtless and if Caroline had felt anything for him she would have jumped his bones right then and there. But she had no feelings for him and she waited patiently for him, not in a rush to get drunk.

She knew the drill, drink water between each and every alcoholic beverage she had, to prevent a hangover and killer headache tomorrow. Finally Stefan was finished and they journeyed down Bourbon street and in the direction of the bar, Stefan was ready to party and so was Caroline. They both needed a break and God knows how much hard work they were going to be doing at the expense of their social lives. They walked into the bar, Old Absinthe House, it was dark yet beautifully lit and full of music as there was a band playing tonight. Caroline smiled and she looked to Stefan who seemed to smile brightly at all the mischief that could happen in this place. They sauntered to the bar and ordered a round bourbon, the bartender smiled and gave them their booze. Stefan gladly paid for both his and Caroline's drinks as they looked around, sipping upon their alcohol as if it were juice. They saw people dancing and Caroline quickly downed her drink and made Stefan do the same, she then pulled him along with her to the dance floor and they began to dance with one another.

After about 2 songs, Stefan said he was going to the bathroom and Caroline said she was gonna stay on the dance floor. Caroline danced along to the band as they covered Lana Del Rey and Nine Inch Nails, she smiled as the song Cola by Lana Del Rey came on and she rocked her hips back and forth and whipped her head around causing her golden locks to fan around and over her face. She felt thirsty and went up to the bar to get another drink, "Another Bourbon please." she said to the bartender after flashing her I.D. She spun around and accidentally hit someone, "Oh my god. I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" she asked the man that she had knocked over, he stood up and she was in awe. He was gorgeous, his light brown almost blonde locks and blue eyes. "It's alright love." he said, he had a British accent, that oddly sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. "Can I offer you a drink?" she said to him, he smiled, "I thought I was supposed to do that." he said laughing and oh god his dimples, Caroline thought to herself. "What's your name sweetheart?" she smiled at the nickname, "Caroline, what's yours?" she said closely so that he could hear her clearly. "I'm Klaus."

**AN: I know I'm a tease.. Well I hope you liked it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

**The Contract**

Caroline smiled at the mysterious man named Klaus, she didn't quite understand it but she had a strange feeling about him. It wasn't a bad feeling, it was one of assurance. He took her hand and kissed it softly, she blushed lightly and was completely flustered. She reached up at the bar for her bourbon and gulped a little bit of it down. She felt at a loss when he let her hand go, it was weird and she wasn't sure she liked it. She thought maybe she was beginning to get drunk and she was not sure she wanted to be involved with a man while drunk, even though he was such a sexy man. Yup, Caroline was officially drunk or she was seriously losing her mind and she didn't know for sure which one of those answers it was. "So where are you from, Caroline?" Caroline wanted to moan at the sound of her name coming from those lips but she held it back, "Well I grew up in Mystic Falls but I'm currently living in New York." she said to him, he smiled at her and she was sure that her panties dropped right then and there. "What brings you here then?" he looked at her with raised eyebrows trying to figure her out. "Business." she simply whispered to him, but the tone she carried was enough to make Klaus shiver.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked her fondly, he would do anything right now to have his hands running across her body. Caroline quickly nodded because whether she wanted to admit it or not, she wanted his hands on her body, and that scared the shit out of her. Klaus gently took her hand in his and she wanted to pull back, the shock of electricity that went through them was a new high and she felt in a daze at his touch. He guided her to the dance floor as the band began playing again, he pulled her closely and guided her arms to be around his neck, and dropped his hands to her waist right where her hips formed. She gasped at the feel of his skin touching her skin where her shirt had ridden up from previous dancing. If anyone had been watching them, which they were, they wouldn't have guessed that they had just met. The two were in what we would call a lover's embrace as they danced, Stefan watched from the bar and smiled, _At least Caroline's having fun... _he thought to himself. "Quite pretty together aren't they?" Stefan turned around at the voice to find a woman with blonde hair and a sinfully beautiful face.

He nodded, he seemed to be dazed by the woman's beauty, and that had not happened to Stefan in years. He took a moment to look at her as his eyes trailed down her body, he wished he hadn't as soon as he had. This blonde beauty had legs that should have been illegal in the white sequined party dress that seemed to cling to her body perfectly. "Hey my eyes are up here!" she chastised him in a disgusted tone, "Ugh you men are all pigs." she was halfway gone when Stefan grabbed her hand, "Hey, I'm sorry. What's your name?" he said to her. The woman scoffed, "I'll tell you that when you have earned it." Stefan was taken aback by her response, she had fire to her. "Well then I'll tell you mine. I'm Stefan, Stefan Salvatore." she smiled at him. "Alright but I'm only doing this because you are charming. I'm Rebekah." she said with a smirk. Stefan smiled, he felt he had accomplished something wonderful at knowing her name. Rebekah fit her perfectly, it held that same fire that she had. They chuckled at each other and began to talk, what more did Rebekah want to talk about than herself.

Meanwhile on the dance floor, Caroline and Klaus couldn't keep their hands off of each other. As the band had taken a break they were listening to the result of the filler music, which was none other than Go by Delilah. The song gave off a seducing tone and they seemed to be possessed by the music as they grinded and felt all over each other. Caroline grinned, she realized that she was actually having fun on this supposed stuffy business trip. Klaus had been equally all over her, he had lived in New Orleans for only a short time and he was not impressed until tonight, meeting Caroline was a major part in that aspect. He grabbed her hips as she whipped forward and he pulled her back. As he did so he accidentally pushed her ass into his very discreet boner, she had barely felt it but nevertheless she knew it was there. She smiled at him and turned to face him as she danced in front of him, he moved along with her. "You've got moves." she said as she leaned forward so he could hear her clearly over the noise of the speakers. "Your one to talk." he said to her, she threw him a sultry smile and he had to hold his evil side back from just taking her to the alleyway near the bar and fucking her senseless.

Suddenly the music stopped as there was a bar fight, the owner of the bar yelled for them to leave but they hadn't heard her over the cheering. Caroline and Klaus stopped dancing and she was pushed back by a crowd of people. "Hey asshole! Watch where you're going." she yelled as she pushed a burly man forward, he turned around but took a step back as he saw how pissed she was. "Sorry." he said innocently, she nodded and turned back toward Klaus who was impressed by her ability to take care of herself. Sirens rang through the air and they knew that a raid was soon to happen, Klaus grabbed Caroline and they ran out of the bar through the back entrance. He held onto her as they ran through the New Orleans streets, soon there was a crowded street and they blended with everyone else. Caroline laughed as she realized what had just happened, Klaus stood on the sidewalk trying to catch his breath as he hunched over and grabbed his knees.

Back at the club Stefan and Rebekah were sneaking away from the cops as they ran through the same entrance that Klaus and Caroline had just run out of. They didn't run though, there was no need, the cops were too busy questioning other people and Rebekah walked along side of Stefan. Stefan noticed that she had shivered, "Oh here." he quickly put his jacket around her and she smiled up at his chivalrous actions. He smiled back at her and they walked talking about nothing, any and everything until he walked her to her apartment. He hadn't expected her to invite him in but she had and he wasn't going to say no. Walking into her apartment he thought of all the things he'd love to do to her, he had practically calculated all the possibilities of what could happen in her living room and the dining room where she had set his jacket on a chair. She walked over to him and offered him a seat but instead he just grabbed her and kissed her. Rebekah fell into the kiss easily, their lips seemed to perfectly blend together. The taste of bourbon and vodka mixing together as she pushed him on her couch to have her bloody way with him.

Klaus was currently walking with Caroline and he had not known her for long but he knew one thing, she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen and that was a shock. Klaus had been all over the world and never had he met someone as stunning and carefree as Caroline, he smiled at his thoughts and looked at her as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. Caroline had been thinking about Klaus the whole walk as he stood next to her, she thought of how sexy it was when he licked his plump lips and what she would loved to do to him right now, but she didn't know what to do about it. Should she have a one night stand? She could not answer that question, _just go with the flow Caroline._ she hissed at herself in thought. She looked up to see Klaus looking down at her, she smiled at him and he returned it quickly. "Well this is me." she said to him as they had reached her hotel, Klaus nodded and like the gentlemen that he was he took her hand and kissed it, "I hope to see you again Caroline."

Damn him, damn him and that sexy accent and that sexy smile and that sexy body and ugh just damn him. Before she could register what she was doing she grabbed his face and kissed him as hard as she could. "See you around." she whispered and ran into the hotel and to the elevator, once the doors shut she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled like an idiot. As she got off on her floor she remembered Stefan, "Oh shit." she hissed, she decided not to knock on his door after a few minutes of arguing with herself. He might have found a girl and brought her home and she'd only be ruining his fun, that she so desperately wished she was having right now. She though of Klaus and his hands on her hips again and she knew that she'd pretty much have to take a cold shower tonight. She chuckled to herself as she thought of how much fun she had tonight, it was only her first night here and she was already having an amazing time. She wished for the same fun in the future as she took that cold shower, which didn't help at all. Instead she just decided to get on her laptop and check her email as she was still awake. Her email had been empty and she decided to just try and get some sleep. Falling asleep eventually she dreamt of British accents, but this time there was a face, oh how she loved that face.

**AN: Hope you like. Update later on tonight. Mwah bye sweethearts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Do NOT own the Vampire Diaries...**

* * *

**The Contract**

It had been a week since Caroline and Stefan had first arrived in New Orleans, they were hustling and bustling, so far they had closed off every deal that they had proposed without trouble. As a team Stefan and Caroline were perfect, they were the best for the job when put together. So far they had not been able to go out, they were too busy making proposals and going out to dinner with their clients to discuss the contracts further. The meetings had been 2 a day and most of them ended with them going to a restaurant or ordering food to the boardroom. To say Caroline was bored was an understatement, she also wanted to see Klaus again and that hadn't happened yet, she had barely been at her hotel room except to sleep, or get changed. She was sure that he might have stopped by but she had second thoughts. He was a man after all and men didn't think about an individual woman like they thought of them. She sighed, she was finally done with one of their contracts. She was ready to go back to the hotel and take a long nap, then maybe go back to that bar. She couldn't wait to see Klaus again.

Stefan was also very antsy, he had Rebekah's phone number and they talked almost every night but he hadn't gotten the chance to see her, he wanted to feel her again. He wanted to kiss her and pull on that blonde hair of hers and wrap her body around his as he ravished her body. Caroline had noticed that Stefan was on edge, she hear about Rebekah and she thought that the girl sounded pretty cool, she remembered something he said about a British accent but quickly dismissed it as her hearing something. Caroline felt like an idiot, she was obsessing over a man who probably wasn't breaking a sweat over her at all. After everything that had happened with Tyler and Matt, she had become self conscious, she was afraid of liking someone let alone loving them. But this wasn't love, this was hunger, she hadn't been with a man in so long. She missed the feel of a man touching her and she had gotten a taste of that not too many nights ago. She wanted more, she craved more, she was like a hungry child. Flashes of that night passed through her head, then she focused on the surprise kiss that she gave him, she remembered the sparks that she had felt as she brushed her lips against his.

It was unlike her but once she got to her hotel room, she just crashed. She couldn't do anything to stop herself, she was deep within sleep and didn't want to wake up from her Klaus filled dreams. At least there she was getting some action. After about 4 hours she was awakened by her hotel room phone ringing, "What the hell?" she said groggily, _this phone never rings._ She thought to herself but reluctantly she answered it. "Hello Ms. Forbes, sorry to interrupt you. You have a visitor." the man at the front desk said, Caroline immediately perked up, _what if it was him._ "Um tell them, I will be right down." she said quickly and hung up. She was so ready to see Klaus again, she began walking to the door then she got a glance at herself in the mirror. She panicked as she ran into her bathroom and washed her face quickly. She decided to also brush her teeth I a fast manner, grabbing the brush she didn't care that she hurt herself while she brushed her hair frantically. "Ow!" she hissed as she banged her knee against the cabinet beneath the vanity. After she thought she looked good, she hopped her way to the door and to the lift.

While in the elevator she was having a mini heart attack, what was she going to say to him? Walking off the elevator her heart began to beat frantically, she turned walked into the lobby and looked around, no Klaus. She pouted until she heard a voice, "Caroline!" she turned around, shocked, to find her best friend Bonnie Bennett standing there in all her lonesome. "Bonnie?!" she said as they ran to each other and pulled one another into a hug, "Oh my God I have missed you." she said to her darker friend, "I've missed you too Bonnie." she said lightly to her. "What are you doing here?' Caroline asked her, "Here on business. My catering company has booked a lot of parties here. I was gonna call you but I decided to surprise you. I had to find out that my best friend was in New Orleans from Stefan Salvatore. Now why is that?" Bonnie said while crossing her arms in front of her body to take on a defense stance. "Awe Bonnie I'm sorry, this was kinda sprung on me and I haven't even had time to myself lately." Caroline said, she felt terrible for not talking to her friend in a while. Bonnie smiled, "It's okay. So when are we going out. I need to hit the town." Caroline smiled widely, "I know just the place."

They had both decided to put on a party dress as they went to the same bar, Bonnie was interested in seeing what this Klaus guy looked like. Caroline was upset about Bonnie's latest break up with their best friend Elena Gilbert's younger brother Jeremy. He was seeing one of his ex girlfriends, Anna, while he was with Bonnie. "Men are just pigs." she said as they sat at the bar ready to order their drinks. "On the contrary ladies. I believe you mean boys are pigs, you see us men take offence to that." a British accent, Caroline whipped around but was quickly disappointed to see no Klaus, yet again. "Oh love you look disappointed to see me." he said to Caroline but he was quick to notice Bonnie's beauty. "I was kind of expecting someone else." Caroline said as she excused herself to the restroom. "I'm Kol." he said to Bonnie, she took a sip of her vodka cranberry and quickly shook Kol's hand. "I'm Bonnie." she said back to him, as she tried to ignore the surge of electricity from his touch. "So tell me, what's a beauty like you doing in New Orleans?" he asked her, "Business." she said to him. He nodded with a smile on his face that brought her barrier down. She wasn't drunk but that smile made her start talking about Jeremy.

Meanwhile Caroline was disappointed to say the least as she was in the bathroom staring at herself in the mirror. She decided to call her mom, her mother had been happy to hear from her but she could hear the distress in her voice. "What's wrong, baby?" her mother's voice rang through the phone. "Nothing mom. Just work stress, you know." she said, "Caroline I'm your mother I know it's more than that. Is it guy trouble?" her mother asked, she couldn't lie to her mom about this, she just started pouring her heart out. After she got off the phone she was much happier, she needed that, she needed to be able to get all of what she had bottled up for so long out of her system. She walked out of the bathroom and over to the bar where she had left Bonnie. She was gone, Caroline looked around for her frantically, she didn't want to lose her friend into the New Orleans streets, she spotted Bonnie on the dance floor with that guy that had come up to them. Caroline smiled and ordered herself a new drink, _at least one of them was having fun. _Caroline decided to hit the dance floor as well, it wouldn't help if she was sitting around moping over a guy that she barely even knew. Caroline's specialty was distracting herself with the little things.

Bonnie had opened up to Kol about Jeremy and Kol was so understanding and very sweet, he even made her laugh with his various pick up lines and jokes. They were getting along well, he had suggested that they dance to get their mind off of her idiot ex boyfriend, those were his words exactly. Kol was such a sweet guy but she could see that he had a dark side to him, she didn't mind as long as he wasn't a lying, cheating sack of shit like her ex. She had pretty much danced the night away until the bars closing at 2 AM, she had found Caroline and both her and Kol walked her to the hotel she was staying at. Caroline wished them a good night and whispered "Have fun" in Bonnie's ear as she hugged her. Tonight was one of the best nights that she had here for Caroline but she wanted Klaus, and she felt like she wasn't gonna see him soon enough for her liking. At least she had her dreams, her Klaus filled dreams.

**AN: Kinda short but nevertheless I hope you liked it.. I'll be updating soon.**


End file.
